Annelilithe Harris
by harriet potter3
Summary: it's the year 2016 and hogwarts is getting a new batch of students wehn ron and hermione's two eldest children just satrting their first year meet a strange girl. a girl who looks strangley like harry potter who hasn't been seen of or heard from in 19 ye


This is a better version of what I had started during the summer. Please enjoy this one because this one is the best!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE!!! I ONLY OWN THE IDEA AND SOME PEOPLE!!!!!! JKR is the owner of all that is recognizable.  
  
Chapter 1: The Strangely Familiar Girl  
  
Emelyne walked through the carriage trying to find any other place to sit than with her brother and fanatic cousins who are major Quidditch fans who'd just been talking about Quidditch for the past few hours. All the compartments were full of older kids or boys doing just as her brother and cousins. Finally at the end of the carriage sat a girl all by herself just staring out the window. Her waist length jet-black hair and bright green eyes suited her perfectly; she even looked nice with her oval rimmed black- framed glasses.  
  
"Is anyone else sitting here?" Emelyne asked.  
  
The girl jumped about a mile into the air. "Uh, no you can sit here if you want," she just about whispered afraid to trust her voice.  
  
Emelyne plopped right down in the seat across from the girl and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Annelilithe Harris, Lily for short, and yours?"  
  
"Emelyne Weasley, Emmie for short. Sorry I made you jump, you really shouldn't be so nervous," Emmie stated wisely.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, but I almost wet my pants when you came in. You almost scared the living daylights out of me!" Lily said clearly loosening up.  
  
"So are you muggle-born, half and half, etc.?" Emmie asked curiously.  
  
"I guess muggle-born, but I'm really not sure. My dad was adopted when he was seventeen, and my mom died just four years ago, but I seriously doubt she was a witch since grams and grampa were very shocked when I got my letter too," Lily said in a kind of a daze.  
  
"Did you just move here from the states?" Emmie enquired.  
  
"Yeah, I just moved here with my dad and twin five-year-old brothers at the beginning of June, did you guess from my accent?"  
  
"Yeah, where in the states did you live?"  
  
"A very small town in the middle of Louisiana. I loved it there, but I really like England, especially all the different accents."  
  
Right then a boy with bright red hair and had been given lots of freckles, "Emmie, I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"Oh, this is my confounded counterpart, Jackson Granger Weasley meet Annelilithe Harris," Emmie made the big introduction.  
  
"Hi, you can call me Lily for short," Lily said shaking the boys hand.  
  
"Jack at your service ma'am, how may I help ya?" Jack said with a trying country accent that sounded very ridiculous and clashed badly with his English one.  
  
"Very funny laddie, we just met and yer already makin' fun of me accent," Lily said in what was a very convincing Scottish accent. "Now that's a better one, eh?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and that's just scary. It sounded very real!" Jack said a very mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Oh no, you've got him thinking and that is always scary, might as well make a movie out of it," Emmie said trying to control her laughter.  
  
As they were laughing at the thought of what had just happened when the elderly witch with the lunch trolley came by. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"  
  
Lily who had never had any wizarding food got a bit of everything, the food as so many weird and interesting names she just had to try everything. "What are these?" Lily asked with a box of chocolate frogs. "They aren't real frogs are they?"  
  
"Nah, but you can collect the cards!" Jack said through a mouth full of pumpkin pasties.  
  
"Why would she want to collect cards? When only mindless boys like you do," Emmie stated not even looking up from her book she was reading as she ate.  
  
Lily, however, ignored their little argument and took out the candy. Behind the candy was a card, but the picture on the card almost made her choke on her candy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Emmie asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
On the card was a picture of what seemed to be a boy who looked exactly like her dad just younger with her features.  
  
Harry James Potter (1980-1997?) (Order of Merlin 1st Class, 2nd Head chairman of the Order of the Phoenix, Grand Sor. Chief Warlock)  
  
Harry is considered the best wizard, and above Dumbledore. He became famous with his defeat of Voldemort at age one, and keeping him from power four years in a row. In '97 he fully defeated Voldemort without a wand. He is well known for his use of wandless magic, and knew 250 different languages, from troll, mermish, and the native language of elves. When he defeated Voldemort he disappeared, though his many friends and admirers still believe he's out there. Harry enjoyed Quidditch and was seeker for the Gryffindor house team all seven years of attendance.  
  
"Lily, Li-ll-ll-yyyy, Lily!" Emmie tried getting Lily's attention.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry, I uh just got caught up in the card."  
  
"What card did you get?" Jack asked eagerly wondering what could have gotten her attention so well.  
  
"Oh, uh, Harry Potter."  
  
"You know, you do kinda look like him," Jack said after giving her a scrutinizing look.  
  
"Y-you really think so?" Lily asked nervously handing him the card.  
  
"Yeah, well I take that back, you're an exact female carbon copy of him. What does your dad look like?" Emmie asked looking at the picture from over her brother's shoulder.  
  
Lily looked through her backpack where she had a huge photo album of her family. Looking through the pages she showed them a picture. "That's me, mom, James, Remus, and that's my dad."  
  
The picture of her dad was almost identical to the picture of Harry Potter, except for the fact that his hair was lighter; he had a different eye colour, and a goatee, and well he looked older. The man even had the lightning bolt scar but it was barely visible. Lily heard Emmie and Jack gasp at the likeliness of both pictures.  
  
"Geez, how was your dad adopted?" Emmie asked clearly shocked from the picture.  
  
"Well, he was found half dead in a ditch on the side of the road when he was seventeen. Social services took him in after he had healed, but a foster family adopted him even though he should go to college soon. He woke up with amnesia, and people believe that once you wake up with amnesia and you don't gain back your memory in a few months then you'll never get it back," Lily said quietly.  
  
Jack and Emmie were stunned. After several minutes of silence, Emmie was the first to speak up. "Where did your parents believe you got your features?"  
  
"They both reckon I must look like someone in dad's family since I look so much like him. Whenever he's at home he doesn't wear his contacts, but wears glasses too. Dad really wished he knew where he came from," Lily said quickly. "Uh, could we please change the subject?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. What else is there to chat about?" Jack asked eager to get the uneasiness out of the air.  
  
"Do ya'll know any spells and such already?" Lily asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, mum taught me this one while Jack here was busy playing Quidditch with dad," Emmie said haughtily. "Wingardim Leviosa!"  
  
Emmie pointed her wand at her book and levitated it about three feet in the air for about three minutes. Lily just looked awestruck and Jack just shook his and rolled his eyes. "Well since ya'll know all about me, tell about ya'll's family," Lily said leaning back in her seat.  
  
"Well mum is the Transfiguration teacher since McGonagall became headmistress several years back when Dumbledore decided to take his last few decades in retirement. Dad stays home with our little sister Natalie, and mum's expecting in January. We have over twenty cousins since dad has five brothers and a sister. Uncle Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George are all married and have three to five kids, uncle Fred's still a bachelor and we believe he'll always be a bachelor, and aunt Ginny has three kids and is expecting triplets," Emmie summed up.  
  
"Well you can't say your family isn't, uh, fertile," Lily said a big grin on her face.  
  
"Nope, us Weasleys have big families alright, but this is the first generation of Weasleys without all red hair," Emmie noted specifically pointy out her honey hair. " I take after mum, but Jack takes after dad."  
  
"What're your parents names?" Lily asked,  
  
"Ron and Hermione, and yours?" Jack said.  
  
"Daniel and Valarie," Lily said quietly.  
  
"How did your parents meet?" Emmie said suddenly.  
  
"Well they went to the same university, and well they just had the same interests. They were very good friends before they dated, got engaged, and married. It really wasn't that romantic," Lily finished lamely. "What about your parents?"  
  
"Well dad and mum were Harry Potter's best friends. They all became aurors together, and went to war together. Mum and dad got married about a month before the war was over and their seventh year because they weren't sure they would even get the chance. They started dating in their fifth year. They say that when they finally got together that many people knew it was to be especially Harry," Emmie said quietly.  
  
"Do they uh talk about him often?" Lily asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, but they have arguments every now and then, and that's how we found out that they were the last ones to see him," Jack said a bit guiltily. "Dad keeps thinking there's something he could have done to save him, and just beats himself up over it. They were all very close, and it really hurt them hard when he just disappeared."  
  
"Dad will every now and then just stare at all the pictures they took together during their Hogwarts," Jack said knowingly. "I asked dad about it one time and he said that he and Harry were just about attached at the hip for the first quarter of their first year and then mum came in. He said that he and mum would usually keep the whole common room up with their bickering," Jack laughed a bit at that. "Uncle Fred says that they had been fighting like a married couple since they were eleven."  
  
Lily was quiet. Her dad never talked about his past, but you could tell by his eyes that something just wasn't there. People always said that your eyes are the window to your soul, and if that was true her dad's soul was incomplete. She could remember when she was younger how every now and then when she would make something weird happen her dad would do the same things every now and then, too.  
  
She had always loved things about magic and such. She always checked out books on witches and wizards. When her mom read The Chronicles of Narnia, Lily was just hooked and that wasn't the end of it. Her mom was just awesome she did all she could do with her children, and when she died, it hurt Lily a lot.  
  
Her mom was a pediatrician, and had always wanted children. She had told Lily when she had found out she was pregnant with her that she couldn't have been happier. Her mom said she wasn't even done with med school, but she pushed hard to graduate and get her masters before Lily was born, and on January 8, 2005 the best day of her mother's life had finally been reached. She and Lily's dad had already been married for a year and Lily was a bit of a mistake, but she was the best mistake ever.  
  
Mom had died from a tumor in her brain, and her death had hit her family hard. James and Remus were only one and they would never remember her and that hurt Lily. Her dad and mom had a very close relationship, and they weren't just lovers but best friends and the closest people together with their children.  
  
Daniel Harris was hurt very badly when his wife died. He felt so incomplete, and it just made him even more that he would have to raise his three children alone. Lily needed her mother and now she was really getting to the age where she needed a prime woman in her life.  
  
The train ride was abruptly over and Lily, Emmie, and Jack had been quiet for the last hour of the ride musing about what had just happened. Had Emmie and Jack just found their parents' long lost best friend or had they just found some random guy who just happened to look like him? It didn't seem important, but Emmie knew that as soon as she got the time she needed to owl mum.  
  
"Firs' years this way!" boomed a loud voice.  
  
Lily turned around to see a very large and intimidating man. He was so large, but the way that Emmie and Jack greeted him he was no more than a very normal person, but then again none of these people were normal. What made Lily the most nervous though was his reaction when Emmie and Jack introduced her.  
  
"Hagrid! This is Lily Harris she's with us too!" Emmie yelled over the crowd, and when Hagrid looked at Lily his eyes got really big, but he just said nice ta meet yeh with his different brogue.  
  
Lily wondered if he gave her that weird look because of what Lily had found out on the train, but she was too busy taking in the gaze of the enormous castle in front of her to muse of her thoughts anymore.  
  
(AN: Ya know maybe I should stop here and be evil and never update, but I'm not like that)  
  
Hogwarts was beautiful, and that was all Lily could think of at that moment. After a few minutes, they came upon a shore and Hagrid beckoned all the students to get out of the boats. Hagrid led them down an underground corridor, and banged on a huge wooden door at the end.  
  
Who opened the door kind of shocked Lily. The woman who opened the door was pretty much an older version of Emmie. Lily, Emmie, and Jack were up at the front, and when the lady saw her children she waved eagerly at them, and they waved back. As she led the students into a huge antechamber, she looked at the kids. When her eyes fell on Lily, her eyes got wide. She slowed down a bit, but after a few seconds she realized she was staring and dropped her gaze.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Through those doors you will go and sit with your peers, but first you must be sorted. I will be back in a few minutes, and I expect you shall smarten yourselves," she eyeballed a small boy in the front row whose tie was just a knot.  
  
Lily was really beginning to get nervous. She had gotten several extra books when she had gone shopping for supplies and she got Hogwarts, A History so she could understand the school. Out of all the houses she wanted to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, she decided to ask Emmie this.  
  
"Which house d'you want to be in?"  
  
"All Weasleys have been in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but I wanna be in Gryffindor and so does my confounded counterpart since both mum and dad were in there," Emmie said confidently.  
  
When Professor Weasley came back, Lily's heart steadily beat faster and faster. She was just so nervous and really wanted to be in the same house as Emmie and Jack. Right then Lily noticed a patched and frayed wizard's hat. Everyone was quiet and watching the hat expectantly. Right then a huge rip in the hat started singing.  
  
(Enter sorting hat song here, review and do the song for me cause I suck at poetry and that stuff and I'll put the song in!!)  
  
When the hat finished the song, the whole hall broke into applause. Professor Weasley started calling names and kids would go and the hat would yell which house they would be in.  
  
"Harris, Annelilithe!"  
  
The whole hall became quiet as Lily made her way to the stool. Right then a little voice came in her head, "Ah, the next Potter, eh? You don't know! Well! Where to put you, do you want to go as your father to Gryffindor or would you like Ravenclaw, hmm hard! Well.. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table to the far right hall applauded, but there were many whispers. Lily headed to the table, and flopped down right next to a boy with bright red hair like Jack's.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chase Weasley, and you must be Annelilithe," the boy said giving his hand for a shake.  
  
"Call me Lily, and are you one of Jack and Emmie's cousins?" Lily asked a slight blush rising on her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, they're some of the youngest Weasleys since Uncle Ron is the youngest of the original Weasley boys, but yeah we're related. Though this is the first time in years that all Weasleys haven't been in Gryffindor, Sarah and Rhianna are in Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Pretty much this is the most different Weasleys we've had," Chase explained all in one breath.  
  
After a few minutes it was finally Emmie's turn and she got into Gryffindor and so did Jack, but it took the hat longer to decide on Jack.  
  
"I was so nervous!" Emmie said breathlessly after she had been sorted. "I know mum is very happy."  
  
Professor Weasley was calling out a few more names, but when she had called her children's she had a small smile when they were sorted into Gryffindor. Lily was very happy that she had been placed into the house she most wanted, and was maybe going to finally figure her family out.  
  
Author's Notes: please read and review, I promise I won't abandon this story as I had the others, but that was mainly because I had written them a while back and just got a huge writer's block. I hope everyone will enjoy this story and I'll try to update at least once a week.  
  
Good stories you have to read: Hidden Beneath by Adah; all of neutral's stories, and swirling colours by shooting star.  
  
Review please and I'll put up two chapters if I get over ten reviews!!!! 


End file.
